Armando Dippet
Armando Dippet (October, 1637 - 1956) was Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the predecessor of Albus Dumbledore in the post. He was a "nearly bald and a somewhat feeble" man in his elderly years. Dippet served as Headmaster in the 1940s at least. It was during his tenure that the Chamber of Secrets was first opened by Tom Riddle since its creation by Salazar Slytherin in around A.D. 993. Unknowningly, Dippet was indirectly responsible for the end of the attacks by telling Riddle that the school would have to be closed if said attacks continued. Dippet was also responsible for the expulsion of Rubeus Hagrid after Riddle framed him with the attacks. Following his death in 1956, his portrait was hung in the Headmaster's office, and Dumbledore succeeded him. Information *Born: October, 1637 *Died: 1956 (aged 318) *Titles: **Headmaster **Professor *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Hair Color: Brown (formerly), White *Eye Color: Brown *Skin Color: Light *Occupation: Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (early 20th century - 1956) *House: Not Slytherin Physical Appearance Professor Dippet had pale skin, brown eyes and, in his youth, a thick brown beard. In his elderly years, he became frail and feeble-looking. He was balding and had only a few wisps of white hair left. Personality and Traits As Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Dippet seemed to be a strict disciplinarian and a very firm leader of the school. During this tenure, the school was marked by an acceptance of severe punishment, as Professor Dippet allowed Caretaker Apollyon Pringle to use corporal punishment on students. Professor Dippet did by no means limit his strict demeanor to the students. During Dippet's tenure as Headmaster, he placed Professor Silvanus Kettleburn on sixty-two periods of probation, and Professor Horace Slughorn once commented, perhaps in jest, that Dippet would not hesitate to put him in detention if he found out that he had been encouraging students to be up and about after curfew. Professor Dippet was also responsible for placing a permanent ban on pantomimes as a result of the chaos that ensued during the performance of The Fountain of Fair Fortune. Professor Dippet was distrusting, or at least careful with whom he relayed information to, as Professor Albus Dumbledore, his eventual successor, noted that he was one of the few people that Dippet confided in. According to Remus Lupin, Professor Dumbledore is the only Headmaster who would allow him to attend school while being a werewolf, suggesting that if Professor Dippet still had been Headmaster by the time Lupin started attending school, Professor Dippet possibly would have refused him attendance, implying that the Headmaster might have been somewhat prejudiced against half-humans or otherwise would believe that accepting him could put other students at risk. In spite of his somewhat brutal view on discipline, he did not take the safety of his students lightly. An example on his concern for his students's safety was when he, the moment he realized that no one had seen Myrtle for a couple of hours, asked fellow student Olive Hornby to go and look for her. Also, he rejected Tom Riddle's request of staying at school over the summer holidays due to the Chamber of Secrets situation, but did comment that he would have given him special permission if the school were safer. When the Chamber of Secrets opened, Armando, like all his employees, did everything in his power to apprehend the perpetrator and protect his students. Like most teachers he was manipulated by Tom Riddle and was charmed by his politeness and dedication to his magical studies. And thus, the moment Tom Riddle declared Hagrid a suspect, Dippet promptly expelled the latter without putting much effort in investigating the matter. Armando Dippet was also very loyal to Hogwarts and his portrait reprimanded Phineas Nigellus's for attempting to defy a request from Dumbledore. Magical Abilities and Skills *Charms Category:1637 births Category:1956 deaths Category:British individuals Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses Category:Males Category:Portraits Category:Professors Category:Unknown deaths Category:Wizards